Theater
by TheyXDrewXBlood
Summary: Travis Grady is new to the whole concept of 'women.' He finds himself falling victim to the pretty, flirtatious intern nurse. In fact, she's the only reason why he's still hanging around Silent Hill anyway. TravisXLisa, rated T for slight language


_**Author's Note: There was a disturbing lack of TravisXLisa on this site...which is strange to me since I find that they would be so beautiful together as a couple, y'know? I mean, the secluded, angsty trucker who is awkward around women, and the pretty young nurse with a darker side to her that she can't help getting into...they could, you know, save each other! It would be so sweet...uh..anyway, I'm not sure if I really want to continue this, but if I get some good reviews/ideas I'll think about it. :] So enjoy everyone.**_

_I can't stop thinking about you, Travis…._

That's what she had said to him. She had been close, inches away from his face. If he wanted, he could have kissed her right then. He had actually intended to, after she whispered that they could be so good together. But she had pulled away, the warmth of her leaving his arms, leaving him colder than he was before. She smiled.

"See?' she asked. "I could be a star!"

The tease. She had only been demonstrating her skills as an actress. Such a tease. Damn her. She was just too enticing. He chuckled a bit, before shaking his head and replying,

"Yeah…"

"Well, see you around…"

She smiled at him, before turning around and walking out slowly, he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. He turned around and walked forward, toward the stage of the theater, her smile burned into his mind.

_I want you Travis…you're all I think about. Let's get the hell out of this crazy town. We could be so good together…_

Damn her. Damn her to Hell. She didn't know. She didn't know how much he'd wanted to hold her when she was crying in the Sanitarium, how much he'd wanted to offer the same thing she had offered when he first met her in the hospital. Escape. He'd run to the ends of the Earth with her. For her. He'd kill every monster in this whole damn town to save her. He swore to himself he would. He'd put together the goddamn Flauros piece by piece and then take her and get the hell out of here. He had to see her again. He had to see her, she was the only thing that compelled him to move forward in this town, Alessa had been long forsaken, she was apparently part of some crazy ritual, and Travis knew not to mess with all that occult crap. Where had she disappeared to? She always seemed to vanish without a trace. Where could she go?

The mirror world? The mirror world his mother had always talked about?

He had listened to the interviews with her when he was in the Sanitarium,

_You want to keep me locked up, doctor. But you can't. I can leave anytime I want. I can step through that mirror and into their world. This world is just a daydream.._

That was where Lisa must have been. Although he swore never to go back into that world again, Travis Grady was going to. To find her.

"Damn broad's getting the best of me…" he muttered to himself. He had remembered seeing a mirror in the men's dressing room, so he made his way there, shooting at a few Ariels, anticipating his little plan, hoping to dear God that his hunch was right.

The mirror stood before him now, he bit his lip then reached out and touched it, the man in the mirror did the same, but as soon as Travis's palm hit the glass, blood started clouding the other side, spreading into a larger pool as the man in the mirror started convulsing, his head twitching, turning farther than it should have, and Travis felt almost sick to his stomach watching the mirror him convulse and twitch.

_Like a demon…_

He closed his eyes, not able to watch his mirror self anymore. He knew he was on the other side when the sickly sweet stench of decay filled his nostrils. He gagged a bit before opening his eyes. Now…where would Lisa be? Of course…watching a play. He smiled to himself and headed toward the auditorium. He heard laughter on the stage, but not human laughter.

He entered the auditorium through the side hall, then backed up a bit to see better.

Sick.

It was too damn sick.

Two Calibans roamed the stage, while about five Straightjackets hung upside down from the ceiling, squirming and twitching inside their own skin. Remnants danced and laughed their warped laughs in the back of the stage while the Calibans lunged and tore at the Straightjackets with their jagged mouths, on faces that were nothing else but the empty cuts filled with teeth. He heard a different laughter, laughter that sounded like bells, behind him. He turned around.

Lisa.

He had been right.

"Don't you just love the theater, Travis?" she smiled at him.

"Lisa…you're enjoying this?"

"Of course I am. It's just the play. Isn't it exciting?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged. Then smiled again. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Lisa, we've got to get out of here. We have to get away. This town…"

"I can't leave, Travis. Don't you understand?"

He sat down next to her. "Understand what?"

"I'm trapped here. I can never leave, Travis. Ever. I'm just like them." She pointed toward the stage, toward the laughing Remnants, their dance got wilder by the minute, shadows slinking across the wall, flickering, taunting, while their empty cages rattled as they moved. The distorted shreiks of the Straighjackets got louder.

'You're not like them."

"Then why am I still alive? Everyone else is dead, Travis! They're all dead!"

"Lisa, you're sick.." he bit his lip, it hurt him to see her like this.

Falling apart.

She was falling to pieces and he didn't even have the guts to hold her.


End file.
